


Soft

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Dom Lena Luthor, Electricity, F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Fisting, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Supercorp, Mommy Lena, Mommy Lena Luthor, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Princess Kara Danvers, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Sub Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, Vaginal Fisting, mdlg, sensory play, supercorp smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: Prompt: shameless Supercorp MDLG smut with plenty of teasing and squirting and sugary sweet torture!*OR*Lena and Kara have a long weekend ahead of them, and Lena plans to make every moment of it count for her squirmy desperate princess.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 280





	Soft

“Oh dear.” Lena peered down authoritatively, her immaculate smile sparkling and pleased. “It would appear someone has got their self all caught up in knots…” Her fingers drew lightly over the bucking wet slit between Kara’s legs.

Kara pushed her hips up as far as she could against the restraints that kept her ankles tight against the bedposts, her cunt was gleaming and puffy, slick and desperate for Mommy to touch and play with like a pristine little toy that had been left on the shelf for far too long. It was Friday night, and that meant she and her girlfriend had the weekend ahead of them to indulge in whatever games there were to be played and revelled in. Kara wanted to savour every moment and snatch it all at once, simultaneously.

“Look how stiff your little pretty nipples got all of a sudden,” Lena craned over and pressed her knee between Kara’s trembling thighs. “Is my princess too cold?” She lifted a mockingly worried eyebrow.

“No,” Kara choked a whispered as Lena’s thigh pressed hard into her cunt.

“No what?” Lena whispered sweetly, a kiss against the collarbone, a peck to the side of her ribs.

“No _Mommy_ ,” Kara closed her eyes and bit a moan as her nipples were sucked one after the other, hard and deep with teeth nibbling and a tongue whipping them stiffer. “H-harder, please, Mommy?” She huffed and fisted the bedsheets beneath her cuffed hands.

“Harder?” Lena pretended to be surprised, emerald eyes full of amusement as she barely pecked around her nipples with torturous softness. “Doesn’t it feel nice when I’m gentle, princess?”

“It—” Kara inhaled and bit her bottom lip, huffing, groaning, barely stifling herself as her girlfriend blew on them gently. “It feels really nice, Mommy.”

“Then why do you want me to be rough with your nipples?”

“Because…”

“Because what?” Lena wouldn’t let it go, grinning and loving every minute of this. “Tell me why, princess, there must be some decent reason my sweet girl wants me to pull on her nipples with my teeth and make her hiss?”

The way Lena spoke when she was turned on was excruciatingly arousing and humiliating all at once. Kara loved it, the explicitness, the sweetness, the way Mommy always made her complicit in her own embarrassment. She pressed her cunt harder into Lena’s thigh desperate for the pressure, her mound grinding and bucking, eyes clenched and lips between her teeth.

“Because I’m greedy, Mommy,” Kara blurted and rubbed frantically against Lena’s thigh. “I like it when you make them sting—” Blue eyes flew open as teeth nibbled and tugged mercilessly.

Lena sucked on her nipples, pulled them with her teeth, flitted between the two with kisses and her tongue dragging over every bit of skin as though Kara were something to be worshipped and devoured. Her teeth tightened and pulled, tongue running over the edge of her stinging tugged nipple while Kara hissed, the rush of heat that came upon release was kissed and soothed and gently sucked into a flood of warmth, softening the hisses into whimpers, before moving to the other nipple and repeating the process, if only a tiny bit harder than she had done the previous time.

“More please!” Kara choked as her nipples began to throb. “Please Ma’am, I’ll be a good girl, please can I have more?” 

Lena looked up as though contemplating it but unconvinced, and when she pulled away from the sweating body writhing and grinding beneath her, Kara felt all the air leave her lungs in one hard exhale.

“But don’t you like it when we play with the feather instead?” Lena already knew the answer, her wicked smirk saying as much too.

Kara watched her reach for the large fluffy white feather on the bedside table and knew she wouldn’t survive it, and yet endure it she was growing every certain that she would have to do. Lena would whip her into a torrent, force her frenzied, give her just enough to drive her wild and then tease her with merciless gentleness as though she were a tiny little princess who needed the most fragile treatment imaginable. The feather would be traced over her lips, her clitoris, her mound, round and round again, the entire time Mommy checking in with a charade of concern just to make sure it wasn’t hurting her baby girl or proving too rough for her.

“There’s a good girl,” Lena hummed and brought the soft tips of the feather over her straining slit. “Ah ah, relax, don’t hurt yourself baby and take too much all at once.” The feather danced idly and then instantly came away with each search for pressure. “I would just _hate_ it if you hurt yourself princess…’

“Please be rough with me Mommy,” Kara begged and gritted her back teeth, losing her breath as tiny ticklish featherlight strokes grazed her lips and then came away.

“No baby,” Lena chided. “Good girls aren’t greedy girls, greedy girls aren’t good girls—”

“Please?” Kara whimpered and clenched her eyes.

“No.”

“Please Mommy?” A desperate throaty groan erupted, neck muscles straining taut and long. “I want more. I’m… I’m greedy, Mommy, the feather isn’t enough.”

“A vibrator?” Lena’s voice tilted with a sense of surprise, the feather coming undone and flicked in the air as though to enunciate her point. “I don’t know about that… don’t you remember what happened last time you were greedy, princess?”

Kara bit her bottom lip and nodded, losing her breath almost with the reminder.

“Tell Mommy what happened the last time you were a greedy girl,” Lena’s voice dropped to husky growl.

“Mommy put her fist inside of me,” Kara groaned and grew tight.

“What else did she do?”

“Mommy—” Kara lost herself and felt her hips shake in search of… absolutely anything that could provide relief. “Mommy fucked me with the strap-on and made me squirt all over her.”

“Quite the mess you made,” Lena tisked and pretended to not be turning inside out with desire too. “I don’t know princess you were a very, very messy and tearful girl last time…”

“I’ll lick you clean if I make a mess again.” Kara opened her eyes and decided two could play this game. “You were so wet last time, Mommy, it got all over your hips, your tummy, your thighs, your…” Kara glanced at the neat trimmed triangle of dark pubic hair between Lena’s legs, then flopped her head back down into the satin pillows with a tiny smirk. “Well, you remember where I squirted, Mommy.”

Lena’s stare darkened and intensified, her throat rocking, breathing so deep her ribs swelled and pushed out with each inhale as though her bones were a tide. Kara loved her ribs. The way they looked. The way they felt beneath her fingers. She craved to be fucked, to fuck Lena in turn, to crane her neck forward and press her cheek into the safety of Mommy’s collarbone and graze her fingers over her ribcage. It makes her wrists pull on the restraints, and that makes Lena smile.

“You want it rough, princess?”

“I want it life changing, Mommy.” 

“Well… your manners leave a little to be desired but we can work on that.” Lena pouted, her lips slowly pushing into an immaculate grin that gave none of her intentions away. “You just be sure to let Mommy know if you need me to go soft on my favourite little princess.”

***

“Mommy!” Kara wailed.

Lena slid her knuckles out and cooed a sympathetic noise, fingertips still pulsing and pressing against her baby girl’s quivering muscles, slack, dripping, yawning, desperate to be filled. Kara was both in her body and out of it at the same time, aware of everything and simultaneously floating above the clouds. She was empty, whimpering, twitching in desperation, and she craved to be stretched and filled once more.

“You look pretty when your warmed up,” Lena whispered and pushed Kara’s lips apart with gloved fingers, pulling them this way, that way, running her finger around the slack twitching opening that had been stretched until it stung. “Does it feel naughty, princess? Can you feel how wide and greedy you are down there?”

“Yes Mommy,” Kara choked and whimpered, squirming. “It feels dirty.”

“Good,” Lena teased mirthlessly. “You are dirty.”

She forced her fist back inside with relentless slow pressure. Kara inhaled until her lungs couldn’t accept anymore, arching and craning forward if only so Lena could see the look in her wide blue eyes, could understand the things she was doing, the effect she was having, all of those emotions finely layered on top of the other. When Kara gasped and winced into the widest part, breath shaking, mouth hung, Lena became gentle and crooned once more.

“There you go, just breathe, let your pretty little cunt relax all the way—” Kara cried aloud and felt her cunt close snug on Lena’s wrist. “There you go!” Lena rubbed her mound, hushing the panting moans. “Just breathe, be pretty and quiet, good girls aren’t loud and whorish, princess,” she teased, well aware it was an impossible ask.

“Mommy I want to cum,” Kara’s voice became tight as knuckles pressed down into her muscles, latex fingers sliding and rubbing every tiny delicious spot inside of her cunt, lazy circles against her clitoris stirring a torrent. “I want to cum Mommy, I want to—” A slow and relentless pull earned a deep hiss.

“Who said anything about you cumming, pretty thing?” Lena stared up in genuine surprise as she removed her hand slowly, her retracting fist stretching lips wide and thin into a slick crown. “I think you’re getting far too ahead of yourself, I think you need a lesson in patience and gratitude, perhaps you need the feather again—”

“Anything but the feather!” Kara burst desperately.

“Anything?” Lena’s bright smile gleamed, and she closed her eyes in pleased surprise. “I was so hoping you would suggest that…”

Kara grew still and pensive, aware that she had played into Lena’s hand and yet still unsure of the consequence. Truth be told, she wasn’t sure she cared about consequences anymore. Her body was glistening with sweat, bucking and hypersensitive, her wrists and ankles spread and tied far apart as though she were a perfectly pathetic little creature at Mommy’s mercy. It was a wonderful thing to feel vulnerable and safe all at once. Kara inhaled and watched Lena clamber off the bed and move to the drawer, uncertain and trusting, nervous and enthralled, all of it at once.

“I love the way you look when you’re suffering for me, princess, but that isn’t to say by any measure of the word I like the thought of you being in pain…” Mommy hummed to herself and rifled through the drawer. “I think a little suffering is exactly what my precocious girl needs in order to mind her manners better…”

She turned back around with a fur flogger with thick soft tail-like tendrils in one hand and an electric wand in the other, capable of departing anything from a light tingle all the way up to a snapping thunderous crack of electricity.

Lena smiled as the troublemaker grew a size smaller.

“I don’t like the thought of you being in pain, sweetheart.” Lena lifted a high eyebrow. “That doesn’t mean I’m above it, however.”

It feels too easy slipping into the games and rhythms that Lena orchestrates, no matter the implication of pain to come. Lena stood at the end of the bed, softly whipping around the fur falls, the electric wand emanating the faintest buzzing sound from the other, as though she were asking in so many words which one should would be first. 

Kara inhaled and gave nothing interpretative of an answer away, she just wriggled and lifted her spread hips, breathing and managing little else. It was Mommy’s world, and she was just living in it. Lena understood the sentiment perfectly, and Kara watched her crimson lips pull into a tight, pleased smirk.

“A little quietness,” Lena whispered and drew a breath, as though she were in bliss. “I knew you just needed a little push, let’s see how long you last sweet girl, perhaps then we can work on your manners...”

The fur tendrils were a strange kind of impactfulness against Kara’s inner thighs. Lena brought the flogger round with hard flicks of her wrist, and though they landed with a thud there was no actual punch behind them. The fur struck her skin, soft and pleasant, thuddy and dull, and as it drew away the fur brushed so softly against her skin that shivery goosebumps rose and twitched.

“That feels nice Mommy,” Kara whispered barely above the sound of her breathing.

Blue eyes snapped wide and a groan slipped out of her chest. Lena whipped the flogger against her desperate cunt, the soft silky-smooth thuddy sensation making waves within the crybaby. 

“That feels better! Oh god, that feels—” Kara gasped and clenched her hands.

“Ah ah,” Lena growled slightly and snapped the flogger away from the wriggler. “Manners, princess, what do you say when someone gives you something you want?”

The electric wand was barely a tingle yet not discernibly pleasant, it was a sensation that was difficult to describe or compare to anything else the crybaby knew. It was the fear of it that was most difficult to relax into, the knowledge that light pleasant tingles, pulsing ripples of pins and needles, could all so quickly become stingy snaps and deep sharp stabbing sensations.

Lena lightly dragged the electric wand over the inside of Kara’s thigh, where the flesh was still trembling, and Kara felt her muscles respond and contract instantly on contact. It was a throbbing, pulsing, strangely gentle sensation that still made her flinch. Lena lifted the wand and brought it down in light short traces against the side of her vulva, revelling in the responsive bucks and contortions the low pulsing electricity earned.

“You look like a little thunder storm,” Lena whispered and reached up Kara’s body with her free hand, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and forcing her baby girl to watch. “See how pretty it is? Look how beautiful you are when you’re learning the hard way, baby, you look like a little act of nature…”

The glass encasing traced her skin in brief traces of contact — a traipse over her mound, a light detour along the inside of her thigh, a tiny idle graze against the side of her puffy wet lips — it looked like a tiny lightning strike being localised and pinpointed where Mommy saw fit. It hurt, and it felt wonderful, and Kara felt tight and nervous simply watching it. The static electricity emanated a terrible humming buzz, like a tattoo machine, or perhaps an electric razor, but it’s bark was far more terrifying than it’s bite. She was nervous and suddenly in-tune with her body, not in pain, but suffering nonetheless, and that alone was enough for Mommy.

It was astounding to the little troublemaker that this violet assault between her legs was intense and yet somehow tolerable. The mettle it took to withstand the discomfort made her feel _powerful_. Kara felt tenacious all of a sudden, as though she had taken a bull by the horns, and though much of it was facade and theatrics, she didn’t want the feeling to go away.

“Please don’t put it on too high!” Kara hissed and couldn’t tear her eyes away from her twitching cunt, enthralled and intoxicated. “Don’t… don’t give me more than I can handle Mommy,” Kara huffed and stared at the lightning strikes.

The wand was taken away and clicked off. “Would you like to stop and use a different toy, Kara?” Lena used her actual concerned tone, gentle and non-accusatory. “Whatever feels right for your body, that’s the priority, if the electrics aren’t a manageable sensation...”

“No Lena honestly it’s fine.” Kara nodded and broke character for a tiny moment. “It’s intense but it’s not unbearable, just please don’t turn it up too high.”

The wand was clicked back on, the humming sound of static electricity crackling, and despite her own assertions, the noise alone was enough to make her whimper and pull against the restraints in search of escape once again.

“I’m not going to turn it up high, not even a tiny bit, not even a smidge.” Lena smiled and danced the wand over the top flat of her thigh and then over her shin, allowing the crybaby to adjust and reacclimate to the comfortable discomfort. “When I see you use your manners and show a little gratitude then I will take the wand away completely and give you something far more pleasant, we’re playing by my rules kitten but it’s your game. You decide.”

“But what if I’m still naughty and too greedy?” Kara tempted fate.

“Well.” Lena pushed out her cheeks. “Then I would have to do this…”

A tiny surge of static electricity snapped against Kara’s clit hood, like an elastic band, a sharp prod, the pain was quick and temporary, though the crybaby bucked and hissed regardless from the lack of warning.

“Would you like to try and use some manners this time?” Lena glowered.

“Yes Mommy, thank you, I’ll be good,” Kara grunted and tried uselessly to shut her legs. “Please Mommy, can I have the flogger?”

“Good girl, yes you may.” The toys were instantly swapped.

The flogger came down in a dependable rhythm, it’s silky soft fur tendrils streeling over her belly, down her mound, and soothing the slight sting between her legs. Lena became Mommy all of a sudden, a disciplinarian in one moment and a dominant rewarding pleasure in the next, and when she span the flogger and struck the slick little lips bucking off of the sheets, it only took one stern look for Kara to know what was expected of her.

“Thank you Mommy,” Kara whispered between gritted teeth.

“You’re such a lucky little princess having a Mommy whose as gentle as me, aren’t you my girl?” Lena mocked and began to build her crybaby’s arousal into something intense and desperate for relief.

“I’m so lucky,” Kara lied and whimpered. “Thank you, please can I have your fingers—”

“Ah ah,” Lena interrupted and carouselled the tips of the fur lightly over her mound, the hood of her clit, the edges of her lips. “Good girls aren’t greedy, are they?”

“No Mommy,” Kara huffed and clung on for dear life.

“Good girls are patient,” Lena warned severely. “You’re my most precious little toy, sweetheart, something to be handled with great care…” She leaned down, and the veins in Kara’s throat bulged.

Lena pecked along the inside of her thigh, nipped lightly with her teeth, breathed softly against the pretty cunt milimetres away doing contortion tricks in an attempt to meet her mouth. She looked as though she might push forward all of a sudden, all at once, maybe hold Kara to the sheets and suck her gleaming cunt, lash it with her tongue, french kiss it all at once and give her princess the only thing she craved, release.

Lena blew a ticklish stream of air against her aching, sensitive cunt. Then, she smiled and sat back up, pursing her lips and unbothered by the devastated sobs that choked and imploded on themselves.

“Patience, little girl.” The flogger came back down softly over her cunt and mound. “We have the _whole_ weekend."

[FIND MORE OF MY STORIES AND EXCLUSIVE STUFFS HERE](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
